Court Days
by Rozz
Summary: Just a little snippet. I hope you guys like it, I haven't been able to write in forever and no, I haven't forgotten about you.


Court Days

DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI

A/N As a mother's day gift, my 5 year old made me breakfast in bed, which as the greatest breakfast I have ever tasted. I was not woken up in the middle of the night by screams because my husband took care of Ellie (Now 1 month). I was graced with lunch outside, and my husband went to go drop off both girls at their grandmother's (his mom) so we can have dinner out. I don't think it really gets any better.

I am posting this now while I finally have the time. Thank you to all readers, and Happy Mother's Day!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

There was only one question. Why would Sara wear that skirt to court.

Grissom sat next to her on the bench outside, waiting to be called in. Everytime she shifted, the skirt lifted just a little higher.

"Could you stop?" Grissom held out a hand to quill her.

"What?"

"Fidgeting."

"Why is it bothering you?"

"Yes."

"Deal with it."

She turned back to the book she had brought with her. Grissom connected his fingertips. Sara shifted again. The skirt was now mid-thigh.

"Sara, I suggest you stop it now."

She slammed her book shut, "Why the hell are you telling me not to figit? Do I make you stop your annoying tendancies?"

Grissom shook his head.

"Exactly, no. I put up with them. So deal."

"Sara, your skirt's pulling up," he mentioned quitly.

"Oh," She said equally, pulling her skirt back to her knees.

"Told you to stop."

"Could you drop it? Please?"

"Someones cranky tonight."

"If you don't stop, I'm going to move over to that bench," Sara pointed to the one across from them.

"Didn't you just say that you don't complain about my annoying tendencies, wouldn't this consider-"

Sara slammed her book again, and walked over to the other bench. Grissom lightly laughed at her.

"No, this isn't funny. You shouldn't be laughing."

Grissom smirked at her. She mock-glared back.

"You keep slamming that book, and you'll rip the binding," he commented.

"I can buy a new one."

"That's MY book."

"If you wanna play that way, that's MY tie."

Grissom looked down at the bug tie that she had bought him.

"Are you gonna wear it?"

"Is that a challenge?" She lifted an eyebrow. Grissom's mouth went dry as it hung open.

"At least that shut you up," Sara smiled.

"Sara, your mind astounds me."

"Mmhm."

Two hours later, the two had testified and were on their way to the lab for shift.

"That went well," Sara commented.

Grissom just continued to drive. He soon pulled into the lab parking lot. The two exited and entered the lab.

"Hey, guys, how it go?" Catherine asked as they passed.

"Good," Sara smiled.

"Well, me, Nicky, and Warrick are going to a scene. Greg's on a smash and grab. Have fun waiting around here for something to do."

"Gee, thanks."

The two headed down the hall. Grissom turned into his office so Sara followed.

"Shut the door, would you?" Grissom asked as he went around, shutting the blinds.

"Why? What's wrong? Do you have another migrane? Do you want me to get your pills?" Sara turned around and came face to face with Grissom. She swallowed visably. Grissom reached out and locked the door behind her.

"Hi," She mumbled. She didn't have to say anything else because he kissed her.

"Babe, what happened to 'no play at work'?"

"Told you not to wear that skirt."

They colided again, Sara wrapping her arms around Grissom's neck.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but uh, the door knob is sorta jamming into my back," Sara mumbled after a while.

"Oh, sorry."

Grissom stopped pressing her into the door, and instead stepped backwards into his office, bringing her with him.

"Gil, you know where I've always wanted to?"

"The layout table? The locker room? The garage?"

Sara laughed, "Those would be nice, but...what about your desk?"

Grissom smirked at her. She walked over to his desk and sat down on top of it, papers and all.

"Sara, the papers could become...contaminated."

She stood up for a second and swept the papers into a pile, plopping them in the corner of the desk.

"I would never be able to work on that desk again."

Sara turned sideways and layed her back on the desktop, her lower legs still dangling. She stared at him with doe eyes. Grissom tentatively stepped closer to her. He came to the side of the desk and stood between her knees. He placed a hand on one and brought it slowly up, just below the material of the skirt which had again risin up. Sara fiddled with her necklace and stared at him.

Grissom's other hand trailed the other leg, coming to rest in the same spot.

"Sara," he whispered lightly. She pushed slowly off the desk mere inches away from his face.

"Yes?"

He was unable to answer, since his mouth became preoccupied with hers. Sara slid closer to him on the edge, and the skirt rose up even higher. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck as Grissom explored over her clothes.

Neither had noticed another presence until it sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Both looked at him as though they were teenagers caught by their parents.

"Well, you guys, I thought I would come over here and tell you that we have a DB in Hendersen, but I see you guys have a workload here to complete."

"Brass? How the hell did you get in here?" Grissom looked over at the door, which was locked.

"I tried to knock and the door opened. How could that be?"

"Uhh, Griss, you wanna let my down?" Sara stage whispered while pressing gently on his chest. Grissom took a step back to allow her to get off the deck and make sure she was presentable.

"Now that that's settled, will you lovebirds be joining me... or be staying here?" Brass raised an eyebrow and looked at both of them.

"Well be there in a little bit," Grissom mumbled.

"Okay," Brass smiled and began to whistle his way down the hall.


End file.
